


Little He Knows, Little He Sees

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [15]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Implied Incest, Jealousy, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Siblings, Slight Incest, Vegas is a good boy and would never do anyone harm, implied relationship with Geraldine Grundy, the only reliable man in the whole damn show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: The fact that he had left you all alone to be with some other girl hurt you more than anything. It wasn’t the sisterly kind of rejectional hurt you experienced either. This was something far more. You were jealous. That was clear. Sisters could be jealous, right?





	Little He Knows, Little He Sees

“And just where have you been all night Archibald?” 

Leaping at the sound of his sister’s voice, Archie whips around and like some kind of movie villain, the living room light suddenly turns on to reveal you in your pajamas with Vegas sitting at your feet. His head perks up at Archie’s entrance and he pads over to him but you keep your eyes trained on your brother. 

“(y/n), you scared me.” 

“Answer the question Arch.” You tap your fingers on the armrest. “Jughead came over looking for you. Said that the two of you had plans. What could be more important than plans you made with your best friend? And then you show up in the dead of night. You’re lucky dad wasn’t the one to wait up for you.” 

Archie anxiously rubs at the back of his neck and looks to the staircase, simply wanting to go to bed instead of stand trial in your inquisition. “Can we talk about this in the morning?” 

“Technically we could, but we won’t. We’re gonna talk about it right now. Why would you blow off Jug? Is it a girl?” 

His blush told you everything you needed to hear. 

You nod and sigh. “That’s a shitty thing to do. Haven’t you heard that saying ‘bros before hoes’?” 

“She’s not a whore.” He quietly snaps at you, offended that you would call this girl he was seeing by anything that was less than virtuous. 

“Who is she? Can’t be Betty. She’s been home all day.” 

His dark ginger brows pinch together in the center. “Why would it be Betty?” 

“Oh come on Archie. She’s been in love with you for years. To be honest, she’s the only girl I would ever accept as my sister-in-law. So who’s this girl that’s been keeping you out all hours of the night and even making you ditch your friends? Oh- and may I add ditching your sister as well considering we were supposed to hang out yesterday after you got out of working with dad. I waited for you for hours!” Abruptly you stand up from the chair. It had hurt seeing how disappointed Jughead was when he stopped by your house looking for your brother. It hurt even more knowing you felt the very same way. You brother, a brother you loved so much, had ditched you just as easily as he had ditched Jughead. You hadn’t been able to give him a piece of your mind because Archie hadn’t even come home until late at night when you were already in your bed. 

Genuinely remorseful, Archie begins to reach out for you but the sharp look you shoot him make his arm retract. “(y/n) I’m sorry. I lost track of time. Same thing with Jug. I’ll call him tomorrow and reschedule-” 

Shaking your head you bump him out of the way and head upstairs. 

“(y/n)!” 

You ignored him, feeling the stinging hurt deep in your chest. The clacking of Vegas’ paws echoed right behind you as he followed you to your room. Once Vegas flops on your bed you close your door. You honestly didn’t have the strength to cry. The fact that he had left you all alone to be with some other girl hurt you more than anything. It wasn’t the sisterly kind of rejectional hurt you experienced either. This was something far more. You were jealous. That was clear. Sisters could be jealous, right? 

Combing your fingers through your hair you sit on the edge of your bed, your other hand gently petting Vegas as you felt him fall asleep. 

“Seems like you’re the only boy who would never disappoint me, huh?” Sadly you smile and curl up next to him. You weren’t looking forward to seeing your brother in the morning. Yet the thoughts of the girl he was seeing plagued your mind and prevented you from falling asleep easily. Who was she? Everybody knew everybody in Riverdale. The only girl you would ever relinquish your brother to was Betty. Even then. . . Even then you still felt that dark cloud suffocating you. 

“I don’t care.” You mutter against your pillow. “I don’t care who he’s with.” those words were hollow as they left your lips. You knew you cared far too much. You wanted to be Archie’s only special girl.  
  
  
  


“So where were you last night?” Your dad brings up during a rather quiet breakfast. You can’t help but smile smugly down at your bacon and eggs. 

Before Archie could even open his mouth you interjected. “He was out with a girl.” 

Archie’s drops his fork rather loudly and gapes at you, at a loss for words that his sister would betray him. 

Fred arches an eyebrow. “A girl?” 

You nod. “Tell him Archie.” You turn to your brother with a daring expression. 

His jaw ticks and you know once Fred leaves for work, Archie would be giving you hell. You don’t bother to wait around and see the fireworks. Having done your job as the pesky, younger sister, you promptly finish your breakfast and place your dishes in the sink. Whistling to Vegas, the lab already knew it was time for his walk and met you at the front door. 

“See you boys later!” 

“Wait (y/n)!” You hear Archie shout followed by clattering of utensils against plates. 

You hurry Vegas outside, his leash in your hand and rush out the door. Not even a few feet away from your house and Archie had already caught up to you. You cursed his athleticism and how Vegas just had to sniff at every single bush and tree. 

“What was that?!” 

Feigning ignorance you twirl the handle of the leash and try to walk ahead of him. “What was what?” 

“Inside!” Archie’s arms fling to the direction of your house. “You told dad!” 

“Of course I did. Whoever this girl is is a bad influence on you.” You state, trying hard to ignore the acidity that rose in your chest that could only mean jealousy. Swallowing the lump that had grown in your throat you keep your eyes trained ahead but Archie stopped you by grabbing onto your shoulders and spinning you around. Vegas wasn’t bothered by the whole interaction, too busy sniffing at the base of a tree and checking his pee-mail. 

You’re forced to meet his intimidating gaze, the intensity too much to ignore. “If this is about the other night I told you I was sorry. Really I am. I never meant to hurt you. You know how much I care about you. You’re my little sister. . . You’ve always been my priority. I shouldn’t have forgotten. I’m so sorry (y/n).” 

You didn’t know what was coming over you. “Apparently I’m not as important to you as you say I am if you forget about me just to get lucky with some girl.” Your tone was that of a brat. You knew how you sounded but that boiling feeling in your chest was overflowing and drowning you. 

When he said your name it was filled with hurt. He didn’t try to pull you back to him which was probably for the best. 

You wanted to be left to lick your wounds and try to figure out these confusing thoughts and feelings.


End file.
